Melted Frostbite
by Andra Black
Summary: Kisame and Sarianah have taken refuge inside a cave to cover from a harsh blizzard during a mission. Due to lack of body heat Sarianah risks the chance of her body shutting down, and Kisame thoughtlessly uses one tactic he'd thought he'd never use even in a million years, but it worked, so we're all happy. Spoiler (crappy summary for once, so bite me)


**Obviously just a little one shot with Kisame and my oc, Sarianah. **

"I'm beginning to question your methods for survival in the wilderness." the brunette muttered, clutching the cloak tighter after drawing her arms inside, leaving the sleeves empty whilst seeking warmth from her body.

The nukenin glanced out the mouth of the cave, where a harsh, subzero blizzard was howling, and back to the girl, lightly shaking his head with a scoff.

"Either this or getting buried under twenty feet of snow, kitten." he uttered, tossing another stack of sticks to keep the small fire going. It was bound to go out anyways, what with the hunter nin and freezing weather.

The young woman was fun to tease, but sometimes her seriousness tends to kill the mood, making his life gradually become less entertaining, minus the fight she puts up when sparring. He had yet to get her back for disarming him three times in a row. That was a real hassle, but it taught him a valuable lesson to not leave himself open at anytime, in and out of battle.

Glancing his beady pearl orbs to her again he noticed the way her body was scrunched up inside her cloak, and the light chattering of her teeth. Thanks to his larger build and muscle mass, he didn't have to worry about freezing to death, but her on the other hand...

Muttering under his breath he stood and strode over to the young woman, who looked up at him in question, then confusion when he plopped down on the ground next to her.

"You're cold." he stated matter-of-factly, reaching over to pick her up by the shoulders.

She wasn't able to put up much of a fight since her limbs were still tucked inside her cloak, but that was quickly taken care of after he forcefully dragged it off of her and opened his own cloak, then pulling her against his bare chest and closing the folds of the robe over her, crossing his legs Indian style to make a comfortable seat for her rump.

Sarianah blushed, not only because of the warmth radiating from his body, but also from the way his hardened chest pressed into her back, it's bulging pectoral muscles making her feel almost naked.

Kisame repeatedly asked himself why he didn't just toss her his cloak. Wouldn't grant her as much warmth, but it still would've given enough. But to do something this far fetched?

'It's just for extra measure.' he told himself, subconsciously pulling her almost frostbitten body closer.

He heard her yawn a few seconds later, and looked at her in alarm when he felt that she was still cold. Shaking her a bit hard he frowned as she murmured tiredly.

His head pounded with worry. If she fell asleep now... she would never wake up again. Without enough heat her body would shut down, and he REALLY didn't want that. He had grown quite fond of her over the past few months, maybe more.

She was smart, a quick learner, for the most part anyways, and short tempered with a spitfire attitude when she wasn't hell bent on focusing. Overall, she was attractive to boot.

He shook her again, harder, only receiving a sleepy murmur that was quieter than the previous. Expression changing to one of desperation, he chose a different method and slapped her cheeks hard enough to leave a stinging sensation. She jumped just slightly, but then lolled her head to the side to lean against his arm.

Had they been in a different situation, he would have found the action cute and chuckled, but they weren't watching the stars from atop a grassy hill.

"Kitten, snap out of it!" he hissed, continuing to pat the sides of the brunette's face till it was glowing a rosy red.

He paused to ponder over what he knew about the young woman, recalling certain events where she actually snapped. Visibly stiffening his back, the behemoth gulped, partially hoping that this tactic, preferably a last resort to him, didn't work, for it could possibly lead to his own death instead of hers.

In and out, he took a slow, steady breath before glancing back down at her almost unconscious face and steeling himself as he dipped his head down to capture her slightly parted lips, sliding his tongue inside.

'For extra measure' he told himself again, fruitlessly trying to convince himself that is wasn't because of the sweet, spicy aroma her breath gave off. Like cinnamon.

As if she were electrocuted, Sarianah's eyes snapped open, lips opening further in a gasp, and her body jolting from the hot, unwilling pleasurable, shock running from her dominated mouth to her suddenly aching core.

Chocolate brown irises wildly flicking about she saw Kisame's face was close to her own, too close. In fact, he was KISSING her!

As much as she tried to fight the gentle caressing of his tongue against hers, her resistance faltered and her eyes fluttered closed as she gave in. After a short period of time they pulled one another into a tight embrace, their bodies heating up ten fold until it was as if there was no ice around them.

"Feeling any better?" Kisame enquired, pulling away from her. Slowly Sarianah nodded, her face being pressed into the crook of Kisame's tough neck. Running his fingers through her hair he kissed her forehead, and then her cheek, and lastly her nose.

In silence they lay together, listening to the ice thundering past the walls outside in content happiness and solitude, somewhat childishly wishing for the storm to never pass to that they could stay within one another's embrace.

**Forgot to add in that the last bit was written by Contance-Lirit. If you like twisted horror romance with Kakuzu, I'd suggest reading her Haunted House series. They hawt~...*drool***

**Reviews and no flames much appreciated! So be a good reader and tell me what you think, don't just favorite my stories for the hell of it, I wanna know why you like them! Hell, just say it reminds you of sniffing your shoe for all I care, just so long as its positive. **


End file.
